Changer la passé pour changer le futur
by Palmirya-fans
Summary: Un futur sombre, un monde plongé dans le chaos total. Mais une lueur d'espoir reste. Et s'il existait une solution? Et si on pouvait tout changerdepuis l'origine? Quand on n'a plus rien à perdre... {Chapitre 3}
1. Le chaos

****

Changer le passé pour changer le futur   
  
  
  
~~*~~ 

  
  
  
  
_Auteurs :_ Les Palmirya-fans, soient DreamAngel7 et Nanou, en alternance…  
  
_Disclaimer :_ Bah, comme d'hab, rien ici ne nous appartient excepté l'histoire de cette fic et les nouveaux persos.  
  
_Note :_ Cette fic se base sur les 5 premiers livres de Rowling  
  
_Pour ce chapitre :_ DreamAngel7, pour vous servir. Je suis heureuse d'inaugurer pour vous cette nouvelle fanfiction tirée de l'univers merveilleux d'Harry Potter ! (ça fait pas un peu solennel, comme ça ?) Bref, voici le premier chapitre, normalement il annonce pas trop mal la couleur… (bon, je vous rassure un peu, ça devrait finir par s'arranger…)  
Donc petite intro, pour vous…  
  
  
  


~~*~~ 

  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 1 : Chaos**  
  
Le monde avait changé. L'ordre si durement rétabli durant cette courte période de paix avait été renversé sans la moindre difficulté. Le chaos, partout s'était installé. La terreur l'accompagnait.  
La seule personne capable de s'y opposer avait péri devant le Mal.  
Le monde des sorciers avaient été rapidement écrasé par le mage noir le plus puissant ayant jamais vécu sur cette terre. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire contre la déferlante sauvage de Mangemorts assoiffés de sang.  
Les Moldus eux-même avaient cédé à la panique. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui s'attaquait à eux mais le craignaient comme la Peste. Ils ne sortaient plus de chez eux qu'en bandes nombreuses, et s'enfermaient à double-tour à la nuit tombée. Ils ne faisaient plus confiance à personne.  
La sombre époque était revenue. Lord Voldemort était content.  
  
Au milieu de ce désordre, quelques groupes restaient formés, luttant vainement contre l'ennemi. La résistance était faible, et Voldemort le savait. Les résistants le savaient. Tout le monde le savait.  
En Angleterre, siège du Seigneur des Ténèbres, se cachaient nombre d'entre eux, parmi les plus importants. Ils étaient constitués essentiellement d'anciens élèves de Poudlard, toujours fidèles aux enseignements et principes d'Albus Dumbledore, depuis longtemps disparu, et réunis sous sa bannière.  
Parmi eux, on retrouvait l'AD, l'Armée de Dumbledore, qui avait repris du service sous le contrôle de Marietta, l'ancien traître de ce groupe qui avait ainsi trouvé le meilleur moyen de se racheter.  
Les jumeaux, Fred et George, dirigeaient les GF, Ghost of Friends, composé à la base par eux et leur meilleur ami, Lee Jordan, ainsi que les trois anciennes poursuiveuses : Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet. Ils attiraient en général ceux qui aimaient saboter de façon personnelle.  
Les HP, Hope and Pride, étaient les plus connus, car ils étaient menés par deux anciens amis d'Harry Potter, Ron et Hermione, toujours et malgré tout inséparables.  
Les two H, Harry Hope, se trouvaient sous l'égide du chef le moins probable qui soit, bien que comptant parmi les meilleurs à ce jour : Neville Londubat. Son courage et sa force aux côtés de Harry Potter le jour où celui-ci perdit tragiquement la vie lui valut le plus grand respect.  
Les batailles contre les Mangemorts, puisque jamais ils ne combattaient directement Lord Voldemort, étaient le plus souvent sanglantes et sans gloire. Peu en revenaient, ou s'ils revenaient tous, c'était dans un état pitoyable. Mais ils ne perdaient pas espoir ou du moins, tentaient de le garder intact, bien qu'il soit vacillant depuis la mort de leur héros.  
Ce matin-là, Neville envoyait plusieurs volontaires en mission. Personne ne savait en quoi elle consistait, excepté Neville et ses hommes. Les enfants en bas âge dormaient encore, mais les plus grands et les femmes s'étaient réunis pour souhaiter une bonne chance à leurs pères et maris.  
Puis les hommes traversèrent leur planque en plaisantant, précédés par Neville, le visage grave. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il n'avait plus quitté cette expression sérieuse et sévère, au point que personne n'avait souvenir de l'avoir une seule fois vu sourire.  
Il se mit à côté de la porte et fit face aux rebelles. Il leur parla brièvement de sa voix calme et réfléchie, leur donnant du courage et de la détermination comme il avait appris à faire. Puis il ouvrit la porte de fer et les regarda sortir sans un mot, taciturne.  
-Pourquoi je ne peux toujours pas y aller ? demanda calmement un jeune homme, les sourcils froncés.  
-Tu n'es pas encore majeur, répondit Neville d'un ton las.  
-Dans cette guerre, peu importe qui est majeur et qui ne l'est pas, répliqua le jeune homme. Je veux me battre. Pourquoi je ne risquerai pas ma vie alors que mon père vient de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?  
-Tu n'es pas prêt.  
-Je suis parfaitement capable de faire la même chose que tous ces hommes, et vous le savez parfaitement.  
Neville soupira. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre et se tourna vers le jeune homme. Il l'observa un long moment, comme nostalgique.  
-Tu me rappelles beaucoup un ancien ami à moi, déclara-t-il soudain. Toujours à aller au devant d'ennuis si ça pouvait aider… Ethan, j'ai peur pour toi, c'est la seule et unique raison de mon refus, et tu le sais.  
-Vous ne me direz jamais pourquoi ? fit Ethan, peiné. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis si important pour vous ?  
-J'ai bien peur que tu ne le saches jamais, Ethan…  
Sur ces derniers mots, Neville s'enferma dans sa chambre pour méditer. Ethan fixa la porte en plissant les paupières et serrant les poings de frustration. Il aurait tellement voulu faire quelque chose ! Mais pourquoi le lui interdisait-on ? Pourquoi ?  
-Ethan !  
Il se retourna. Son meilleur ami, Brian Crivey courait vers lui, l'air surexcité. Ethan l'interrogea du regard.  
-Devine qui arrive ! s'exclama Brian, essoufflé. Emelyn ! lança-t-il joyeusement.  
-Emelyn ? répéta Ethan. Mais ça fait si longtemps qu'elle n'est pas venue !  
-Elle n'est pas seule, ses parents sont avec elle, ajouta Brian. Dépêche-toi !  
Brian frappa trois petits coups et deux longs, puis les deux garçons se précipitèrent vers l'entrée principale de la planque par laquelle étaient sortis les hommes un peu plus tôt, tandis que Neville sortait de son antre pour recevoir ses amis.  
Ethan et Brian s'éloignèrent avec une jeune fille rousse de leur âge en discutant des nouvelles des autres planques. Neville serra chaleureusement la main de Ron et prit Hermione dans ses bras.  
-Tu ne devrais pas être ici, la réprimanda-t-il, un peu inquiet. Tu devrais te reposer, dans ton état.  
-Je sais bien, répondit-elle. Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à arrêter mes activités, même pour quelques semaines. Et puis regarde Emy, ça ne l'a pas affectée que je travaille quand j'étais enceinte d'elle.  
Ils jetèrent un regard attendri aux trois jeunes gens qui bavardaient toujours, assis dans leur coin. Effectivement, Emy ne semblait pas avoir souffert du manque de repos de sa mère. Elle était très jolie et n'avait semblait-il aucun défaut.  
-Comment comptes-tu l'appeler ? demanda Neville. Tu ne sais toujours pas ?  
-Non, j'hésite encore. Ron veut l'appeler Jimmy, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée…  
-Et puis nous ne sommes pas sûr que ce soit vraiment un garçon, ajouta Ron en enlaçant affectueusement la taille de sa femme.  
-Oui, je comprends, dit Neville. Ce n'est pas facile…  
-Et toi ? demanda soudain le roux. Tu n'as toujours pas l'intention d'avoir d'enfants ?  
-Je ne sais pas trop… admit Neville. Ginny aimerait bien mais… je ne me sens pas prêt. A vrai dire…  
Il regarda à nouveau les adolescents, plus particulièrement Ethan.  
-Je crois que je ne serais jamais prêt…  
Hermione échangea un regard attristé avec Ron. Ils savaient tous deux l'affection qu'il portait au jeune homme, et en connaissaient la raison.  
-Quand te décideras-tu à lui dire ? questionna Hermione, exposant ainsi sa pensée et celle de son époux. Il est en droit de savoir. Il est suffisamment mature…  
-Si tu ne veux pas le lui dire toi-même, demande à son père, ajouta Ron.  
-Il faudra bien qu'il sache un jour… murmura Neville. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Et puis je ne vois pas ce que cela lui apporterait.  
-Beaucoup de choses, crois-moi, assura Ron. Mais à toi de voir, c'est toi qui décide, ici…  
  
Ethan observait ses deux amis, amusé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils se tournaient autour sans vouloir s'avouer leurs sentiments. Il voyait leurs petits regards en coin, leurs petits sourires et tout ce qui pouvait montrer quelque peu ce qu'ils essayaient vainement de cacher.  
A vrai dire il aimait les observer. Il aurait aimé être à leur place, et pouvoir vivre aussi innocemment qu'eux. Mais il lui semblait que l'insouciance le fuyait. Cette guerre interminable atteignait trop profondément son âme.  
Aussi vivait-il son innocence perdue au travers d'eux, se sentant incapable d'aimer à son tour. Il vivait son bonheur par procuration.  
Il voulait faire quelque chose pour eux, depuis longtemps, mais il ne savait comment s'y prendre pour qu'ils ne devinent rien. Il devait agir discrètement, s'il voulait les rapprocher efficacement. Mais comment ? Une phrase de son amie le ramena à la réalité.  
-Il paraît qu'une autre expédition est en préparation…  
-Oui, on est au courant, répondit Brian. On a entendu dire que c'était du sérieux… Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont faire ?  
-Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que ça me fait peur… avoua Emelyn à voix basse.  
-Voyons…  
Brian passa son bras sur les épaules de son amie. Elle s'appuya contre lui et posa la tête sur son épaule. Ethan retint sans difficulté un léger sourire. Lui aussi était soucieux concernant cette expédition. La plus audacieuse et dangereuse de toutes.  
-Elle a été avancée, dit-il d'un ton neutre.  
-Pardon ? fit Brian.  
-Elle est partie ce matin.  
-Tu veux dire que… hasarda Emelyn.  
-Ils ont rejoint d'autres hommes de chaque groupe, comme prévu. Ça s'est passé ce matin. Tout est déjà planifié depuis longtemps, ils pouvaient changer la date sans problème.  
-Mais ça veut dire que… commença Emelyn. Ça veut dire que ceux qui sont partis ce matin…  
-Etaient les membres de l'expédition ? termina Brian.  
-Ils voulaient miser sur un effet de surprise, à cause de la taupe, ajouta Ethan sans vraiment leur répondre.  
-La taupe ? répéta Brian.  
Ethan daigna enfin lui adresser un regard, bien que toujours vide de toute expression. Ses amis n'aimaient pas le voir comme ça, et ce n'était pourtant pas rare.  
-Oui, nous avons une taupe parmi la résistance, acquiesça-t-il. Nous n'avons aucun indice concernant son identité ni même simplement sur le groupe auquel il appartient. Il peut être absolument n'importe qui.  
  
Ce soir-là, tous attendaient impatiemment la délégation envoyée le matin même pour la mission la plus décisive de cette guerre. De cette mission dépendaient à présent beaucoup de choses.  
Les trois adolescents se tenaient dans un coin, main dans la main, l'air anxieux. Neville, Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis devant les rebelles avec Fred, Georges et Marietta, en tant que chefs de groupes.  
Soudains les coups significatifs résonnèrent sur la porte, faisant sursauter toute l'assemblée. Neville s'avança et débloqua le passage. Puis il s'écarta pour laisser passer les hommes.  
Ethan remarqua avec un pincement au cœur que peu d'entre eux revenaient. Il s'était attendu à voir toute une troupe, au moins deux ou trois fois le nombre d'hommes qui étaient partis, sur les quatre fois que devaient constituer au départ les quatre groupes, mais en réalité, il lui semblait même qu'ils étaient moins nombreux qu'au départ de cette planque.  
Il ferma un moment les yeux, le bruit de la porte de fer se refermant résonnant douloureusement dans son crâne, puis rouvrit les yeux avec l'intention de repérer son père parmi les rescapés. Il tomba nez à nez avec un regard triste et compatissant.  
Il n'eut pas besoin de plus. Il referma fortement les yeux en crispant les poings, n'entendant même pas le "Je suis désolé" de l'homme, et s'enfuit de la salle, les appels de ses amis le poursuivant à travers les couloirs. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et n'en sortit plus.  
  
-C'est bon, tu ne pourras rien faire de plus, assura Ginny d'une voix inquiète. Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de lui, maintenant.  
Neville hocha la tête et, après un dernier regard aux blessés qui avaient envahi la salle, sortit dans le couloir. Il se dirigea vers une porte close. Il prit une grande inspiration puis frappa doucement sur le battant.  
-FOUTEZ LE CAMP ! cria une voix.  
-C'est moi, Ethan, dit Neville. Je t'en prie, ouvre.  
Il y eut un moment de silence, puis :  
-Je ne veux voir personne !  
-Ethan, s'il te plaît…  
-Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille ! C'est pas trop demander, non ? Fichez-moi la paix !  
Neville soupira. Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère, et maintenant, il perdait son père… Il n'avait plus de parents. Ethan étaient seul, à présent. Il n'avait plus de famille, plus aucun parent vivant, proche ou lointain. Il n'avait plus rien.  
-Ethan, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, mais tu sais que tu peux venir me voir, si tu en as besoin…  
Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Neville n'insista pas. Il fit demi-tour et alla dans sa propre chambre. il s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête dans la main. C'est dans cette posture que Ginny le trouva, lorsqu'elle vint se coucher. Elle s'assit près de lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.  
-Tout est perdu, murmura-t-il. Cette mission, c'était notre dernier espoir, et elle a lamentablement échoué. Nous sommes finis.  
-Ne dis pas ça… supplia Ginny. Il reste encore de l'espoir, il reste toujours de l'espoir, non ?  
-Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus. Ginny…  
Il tourna un visage ravagé vers elle.  
-C'est Ethan qui devait prendre ma suite, si quelque chose tournait mal pour moi, tu le sais, dit-il.  
Ginny hocha la tête sans rien dire, troublée. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans cet état… Harry venait de mourir…  
-Et regarde dans quel état il est, continua-t-il. Jamais il ne pourra prendre ma suite, pas dans ces conditions. La fin est proche, Gin, je le sens. Lui seul pourra nous aider. Mais j'ai bien peur que l'histoire se répète…  
-Viens dormir, implora Ginny. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, la fatigue t'embrouilla la tête. tu verras, demain, tout s'arrangera. Tout s'arrange toujours…  
Mais pendant la nuit, Neville ne dormit pas. Il tournait et retournait une question dans sa tête. Une solution miracle, mais une solution désespérée. Pourtant… Qu'avait-il à perdre ? Qui avait quelque chose à perdre, dans ce contexte ? Ils avaient au contraire tout à gagner, puisqu'il ne leur restait plus rien.  
Au petit matin, il avait prix sa décision. Il le ferait, qu'on soit d'accord avec lui ou non. C'était leur dernière chance…  
Il ne savait pas grand chose sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il en avait simplement entendu parler au collège, quand il existait encore… Mais peu importait. Hermione devait pouvoir l'aider, elle qui savait tout ou presque.  
Il attendit que Ginny se soit levée et soit sortie de la chambre en croyant qu'il dormait avant de s'extirper à son tour du lit. Il s'habilla rapidement et alla ensuite tiquer doucement à la porte de son amie.  
Ce fut Ron qui ouvrit. Il se frottait l'œil d'une main, complètement endormi.  
-Oui ? fit-il.  
-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Hermione dort encore ?  
-Oh, Neville ? Euh… Non, euh oui, elle dort. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?  
-Non, rien, je repasserai. Ou plutôt… Tu pourras lui dire que j'aimerai lui parler, s'il te plaît ?  
-Oui, bien sûr.  
Ron bâilla. Neville se permit un faible sourire.  
-Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir réveillé, je ne pensais pas avoir frappé si fort, s'excusa-t-il.  
-J'ai le sommeil léger, tu n'y es pour rien, assura Ron.  
-Tu ferais mieux de retourner dormir, je m'occuperai de tout avec Ginny. Reposez-vous, je crois que vous en avez tous les deux bien besoin.  
Ron hocha la tête puis disparut dans sa chambre. Au moment où Neville allait repartir, dépité, Hermione sortit la tête dans le couloir et l'interpella.  
-Neville ! Tu voulais me parler ?  
Il revint vers elle.  
-Oui, murmura-t-il. Je voulais te demander un petit service…  
Hermione fronça les sourcils. Le ton employé ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Elle ferma la porte de la chambre et entraîna Neville à travers les couloirs vides à cette heure.  
-Tu as peur que ça ne nous plaise pas ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Oui, admit-il. Mais ça ne changera rien. Je le ferai, quoi que vous disiez tous.  
-Je m'en doute, par certains côtés, tu ressembles beaucoup à Harry…  
Il restèrent un moment silencieux, déambulant sans but dans les nombreux couloirs de la plaque souterraine. Tous deux repensaient à Harry, à tout ce qu'il avait fait, et à ce qu'il représentait pour eux… Il leur manquait tellement !  
-Que veux-tu savoir ?  
-Tu te souviens du cours de…  
  
Ethan dormait encore. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit éveillé, assis en boule sur son, le regard vague, puis le sommeil avait fini par le surprendre, avec une facilité déconcertante, là où les larmes n'avaient pas pu percer.  
Il n'avait fait aucun rêve, son esprit était resté vide toute la nuit. On dit que l'esprit rêve à tout instant de la nuit, mais ce n'est pas vrai, cela dépend aussi des circonstances…  
Un grand bruit lui fit ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Son regard tomba sur sa vieille montre. Il était soit tôt, soit tard, impossible de savoir sans la lumière du jour. Le bruit retentit à nouveau, le faisant sursauter. Quelqu'un frappait violemment à sa porte. Il s'était même mis à crier son nom.  
Neville…  
Le ton de sa voix le dissuada de répondre aussi vertement que la veille. Il se leva lentement en marmonnant un "C'est bon, j'arrive" complètement endormi. Neville retint son poing juste devant son nez. Ethan loucha. Son mentor baissa le bras.  
-Viens, se contenta-t-il de dire.  
Le jeune homme le suivit sans rien dire, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Ils traversèrent les couloirs vides en silence, Neville avançait d'un pas décidé. Ethan risqua une question.  
-Quelle heure est-il ?  
-Vingt-deux heures, répondit Neville.  
-De quel jour ?  
-Le lendemain de l'expédition, fit Neville après une seconde d'hésitation.  
Ils se turent. Ethan se rendit soudain compte que son chef l'emmenait vers le Corridor Secret, un endroit connu de lui et lui seul. Personne n'y était jamais entré, c'était un peu comme son sanctuaire sacré.  
Devant la porte, Hermione, Ron et ses deux frères. Tous quatre offraient la vision de visages tendus, incertains. Tout le contraire de Neville qui arborait un air déterminé et plus dur que jamais.  
Celui-ci ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et Ethan pénétra dans le lieu sombre à sa suite. Neville éclaira la salle, révélant un spectacle étonnant. C'était une pièce pentagonale, avec une colonne près de chaque coin, soutenant un plafond en coupole.  
Au centre, un pentacle dessiné avec de la poudre ocre dont chaque pointe s'orientait vers une colonne et sur laquelle était déposée une bougie de couleur différente.  
Violet, bleu, vert, jaune, rouge.  
Neville donna une pierre à Ethan et alla se placer derrière le pentacle, face au jeune homme dérouté. Il ouvrit la main… Son mentor lui avait donné sa petite bille d'ambre… Celle qui contenait…  
-Dépêche-toi, Ethan, fit soudain une voix grave.  
Il se rendit soudain compte que Neville était épuisé. Il venait d'ouvrir une sorte de passage, un cercle d'où s'échappait une forte lumière dorée, élevé au dessus du pentacle dont l'ocre brillait de rouge. Le cercle laisser s'échapper un soufflement, une sorte de plainte venteuse.  
-Entre dans le cercle, Ethan ! cria Neville.  
-Quoi ?!  
  
  


~~*~~ 

  
  
  
  
Voilà voilà. Premier chapitre qui pose l'histoire. Promis, la suite est moins sombre !! Promis promis promis !!! J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a intéressé (malgré la super ambiance qui régnait, comme vous avez pu le remarquer lol) et que vous avez envie de lire la suite.  
Par contre je crois que, étant donné que, d'un chapitre sur deux, on change d'auteur, les reviews n'auront de réponses que deux chapitres après, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
Voilà. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. A bientôt !  
DreamAngel7  
  
  
  
_Petite note à Nanou :_ Voilà donc. J'espère ne pas t'avoir laissé quelque chose de trop difficile, en tout cas, si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais où me joindre ! ^_^  
Bon, maintenant tu sais ce qui te reste à faire, partant de là. Je te tiendrai au courant concernant un certain projet que j'ai concernant ces persos, déjà en chantier, tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Disons que des fois je m'inspire toute seule des fois ! (même des fois je me fais peur lol)  
Bonne chance à toi ! 


	2. Une autre époque

**Changer le passé pour changer le futur **

_Auteurs :_ Les Palmirya-fans, soient DreamAngel7 et Nanou, en alternance…  
  
_Disclaimer :_ Bah, comme d'hab, rien ici ne nous appartient excepté l'histoire de cette fic et les nouveaux persos.  
  
_Note :_ Cette fic se base sur les 5 premiers livres de Rowling  
  
_Pour ce chapitre :_ Salut à tous ! C'est donc Nanou qui vous parle pour ce deuxième chapitre. DreamAngel7 a fait un très bon début alors j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas ! Bonne lecture ! 

**Chapitre 2 : Une autre époque**

-Il faut que tu entres dans le cercle ! répéta Neville d'un ton pressé.

Le cercle brillait d'une lumière éblouissant, presque aveuglante, au centre du pentacle. Tout autour, près de chaque colonnes, Ron, Hermione, Fred et George le regardaient, l'air à la fois anxieux et épuisés. Un air qu'Ethan leur avait toujours vu.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait ni ce que Neville attendait de lui. Il avait tellement de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et dont il aurait voulu les réponses. Mais un regard vers Neville et ce qu'il lut dans les yeux de son mentor lui fit comprendre l'urgence de la situation.

Ethan se retourna donc vers le cercle, légèrement tremblant. Il était maintenant parfaitement réveillé. Il serrait fortement la bille d'ambre dans sa main, au point que ses jointures deviennent blanches et que ses ongles s'enfoncent douloureusement dans sa paume. Mais la douleur physique importait peu le jeune homme. Si Neville lui avait confié sa bille d'ambre, qui représentait tant de choses à ses yeux, il y avait une raison. Neville n'était pas du genre à faire les choses à la légère et Ethan le savait.

Scrutant toujours le cercle, le jeune homme se demanda ce qui pouvait se trouver de l'autre côté. Il avait toujours été brave et le courage ne lui manquait pas mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur. Son coeur cognait contre sa poitrine.

-Ethan, tu es notre dernier espoir, cria Neville d'une voix désespérée, alors que le cercle commençait à perdre de son intensité.

Non sans hésitation, Ethan s'avança et entra dans le cercle juste avant que celui-ci ne referme.

Bien après que le cercle eut disparut, Neville fixait toujours le centre du pentacle. Le doute venait de s'infiltrer dans sa tête. Il avait l'air hagard et l'esprit tourmenté. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, qui se hérissèrent, lui donnant l'air encore plus perdu. Hermione, affaiblie, s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Neville, tu as fait le bon choix, dit Hermione d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante mais qui tremblait légèrement.

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Neville, formant deux sillons brillants et il dit d'un ton grave :

-Je l'espère, Hermione, je l'espère. Notre survie en dépend.

Lorsque Ethan se retrouva dans le cercle, il eut l'impression d'être happé, comme si une main invisible et puissante le tirait en avant, sans qu'il puisse rien faire. Ethan était effrayé et tremblait mais il tenait bon. Il n'avait d'ailleurs d'autre choix que de se laisser faire et d'attendre.

Autour de lui, tout était haut en couleur et lumineux, au point de lui faire mal aux yeux. Il supposa qu'il était dans une sorte de tunnel, sans toutefois en être sûr. Le tunnel n'était pas stable et défilait à une vitesse impressionnante. Ou bien c'était peut-être lui qui avançait. Il n'arrivait pas à le savoir et préférait ne pas s'appesantir sur la question.

Ethan commença à avoir des nausées. Sa tête lui tournait. Il ferma les yeux, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Son coeur n'arrivait pas à se calmer et il espérait que ce voyage infernal se termine rapidement.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui paru des heures, la vitesse, de lui-même ou du tunnel, donna l'impression de ralentir. « Enfin fini ! » songea Ethan, soulagé. En effet, il aperçut, au loin, une petite ouverture ronde et blanche. Au fur et à mesure qu'Ethan s'approchait d'elle, l'ouverture se fit de plus en plus grande, jusqu'à devenir identique au cercle créé par Neville.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva devant le cercle, le tunnel stoppa net et Ethan se sentit pousser à l'extérieur. Il traversa le cercle en vol plané et tomba lourdement sur un sol dur et caillouteux.

Ethan se releva avec difficulté, frottant ses mains salas et blessées sur son pantalon. Ses genoux aussi étaient douloureux mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de marcher. Il promena son regard autour de lui, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, cherchant un indice sur le lieu où il se trouvait.

La nuit était noire et sans étoiles, seulement éclairée par une lune ronde et d'une blancheur fantomatique. Aux lueurs jaunâtres qu'il pouvait voir dans cette quasi-obscurité, il supposa qu'il se trouvait dans un village.

Il se demanda quoi faire et songea que le mieux pour le moment était de trouver un endroit où dormir. Il aviserait plus tard pour le reste. Préférant ne pas déranger les habitants de ce village, Ethan s'éloigna et s'allongea au pied d'un grand arbre. De là où il était, il voyait toujours le village mais plusieurs buissons touffus cachait le jeune homme aux éventuels passants. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi tout était si tranquille. Il marmonna un sort qui fit apparaître un puissant bouclier magique et serra sa bille d'ambre, en espérant qu'aucun mangemort ne passerait par là. Puis, la fatigue s'insinua rapidement en lui et il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Un soleil haut et chaud brillait déjà dans le ciel quand un jeune garçon en short et tee-shirt sortit tranquillement de chez lui, un ballon sous le bras. Laissant son ballon rouler sur le sol, le petit garçon lui courut après et s'éloigna ainsi du village. Il courut un moment, riant à gorge déployée dans la chaleur de cette journée d'été.

Il donna alors un puissant coup de pied et celui-ci roula jusqu'à un gros arbre. Le garçon ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et alors qu'il se penchait pour le ramasser, il aperçut Ethan, toujours endormi au pied de l'arbre et entouré de son bouclier magique.

Loin de s'inquiéter mais prenant néanmoins sa baguette, le petit garçon s'approcha d'Ethan et l'observa. Puis il demanda :

- Tu dors ?

N'obtenant pas de réponses, il continua :

- Réveilles-toi, c'est le matin !

La petite voix enfantine tira Ethan de son sommeil. Il se redressa, complètement engourdis, et se tourna vers celui qui l'avait réveillé.

- Salut, je m'appelle Benjamin, lança joyeusement l'enfant.

Ethan observa Benjamin et remarqua qu'il n'y avait ni peur ni inquiétude dans sa voix ou son regard, juste de la curiosité et l'innocence que l'on a à cet âge-là. Mais où pouvait-il bien être ?

- Salut Benjamin, moi c'est Ethan, dit-il en désactivant son bouclier.

- Tu viens jouer au ballon avec moi ?

Ce gamin joue dehors ? s'étonna Ethan. Avec le chaos qui règne et Voldemort et ses mangemorts toujours plus violents ? mais c'est de la folie ! Les parents de cet enfant étaient-ils donc inconscients ?

- Tu ne devrais pas jouer dehors, c'est trop dangereux.

- Maman dit que si j'ai ma baguette, je ne risque rien. Ethan commençait à trouver tout ça louche : C'était bien trop calme. Et en regardant autour de lui, il ne vit pas le paysage de désolation auquel il était habitué. Où donc Neville l'avait-il envoyé avec ce cercle magique ?

- Dis-moi, je sais que ça va te paraître étrange que je te demande ça, mais où sommes-nous ?

L'enfant, trop heureux de pouvoir se rendre utile, ne se fit pas prier pour répondre.

- Ici, c'est Pré-au-Lard, annonça-t-il fièrement.

Ethan écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

- Pré-au-Lard ? répéta-t-il incrédule. Ce village, c'est Pré-au-Lard ? Tu es sérieux ?

Benjamin opina de la tête. Ethan n'en croyait ni ses oreilles ni ses yeux. A sa connaissance, Pré-au-Lard n'existait plus, Voldemort s'était chargé de le faire disparaître. Le village avait été réduit en cendres. Il n'en restait que quelques morceaux de bois, bouts de verre et autres débris éparpillés. Ethan n'était décidément pas au bout de ses surprises.

- Tu veux bien me faire visiter ? demanda alors le jeune sorcier.

- D'accord.

Benjamin lui prit la main d'un côté, tenant son ballon et sa baguette de l'autre et l'entraîna vers Pré-au-Lard.

Grâce aux explications de Benjamin et aux photos que lui avait montrées Neville, Ethan n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les différents magasins, même si jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il ne les avaient jamais vraiment vus : Zonko le magasin de farces et attrapes, Honeydukes où l'on pouvait trouver toutes sortes de friandises, Gaichiffon, le bar des Trois Balais, Derviche et Bang et même la cabane hurlante. Benjamin lui montra aussi la gare, qui accueillait pendant l'année scolaire le Poudlard Express.

Ethan avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. C'était bien le village de Pré-au-Lard mais sûrement pas celui qu'il connaissait. Soudain, une étrange idée lui traversa l'esprit… si étrange qu'il préférait la repousser pour le moment. Il voulait d'abord vérifier certaines choses.

- Quel jour sommes-nous, Benjamin ?

- Le 29 août. C'est bientôt la rentrée des classes.

Ainsi il serait fixé d'ici quelques jours…

- Tu veux que je te montre Poudlard ? C'est pas loin d'ici.

Poudlard, le célèbre château… Lui aussi en ruines. Ethan ne l'avait jamais vu réellement aussi accepta-t-il et les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers l'école.

Ethan et Benjamin se trouvait devant la grille de Poudlard, d'où ils pouvait voir le parc, le lac, la forêt et le château ainsi que la cabane du garde-chasse. Au loin, on pouvait même apercevoir le stade de Quidditch et les serres. Ethan observait avec fascination tout ce qu'il voyait sous le regard mi-amusé mi-intrigué de Benjamin.

- Tu ne l'avais jamais vu ? demanda le jeune garçon.

- Non, répondit simplement Ethan.

- Pourquoi ?

Question typique d'un enfant de six ans. Mais Ethan n'eut pas le temps d'y répondre car deux personnes et un homme plus grand que la normale venaient de sortir du château et se dirigeaient vers la grille. D'aussi loin, Ethan ne pouvait pas les reconnaître, d'autant plus que la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus, il était à peine plus âgé que Benjamin. Le seul qu'il identifia sans difficulté fut le géant : Hagrid.

Ethan ne l'avait pas revu depuis la mort de Harry. D'après Ron, Hagrid n'avait pas supporté de perdre un ami comme Harry et il s'était exilé dans les montagnes. Depuis, on avait plus eu de nouvelles et on ne savait même pas s'il était encore vivant. Et pourtant, il se tenait là, sous les yeux du jeune sorcier, et apparemment en pleine forme.

Alors que le groupe se rapprochait, Ethan put distinguer les deux personnes qui accompagnaient le demi-géant. L'une, une femme d'allure stricte, les yeux perçants et un chignon serré, l'autre un homme vieux, à la longue barbe argentée et aux lunettes en demi-lune : Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore. Pour Ethan, McGonagall avait succombé à la maladie qui la rongeait et pour laquelle on avait pas de remèdes et Dumbledore, rattrapé par le temps, était mort dans son sommeil.

- Viens, je ne t'ai pas encore tout montré, lui dit alors Benjamin.

Ethan suivit le jeune garçon, non sans se promettre de rendre visite à Dumbledore. Si ses soupçons étaient fondés, il aurait sûrement besoin d'intégrer Poudlard.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Benjamin rentra chez lui pour le déjeuner, laissant Ethan seul. Le jeune garçon l'avait invité à venir chez lui mais Ethan, voulant rencontrer Dumbledore au plus vite, avait refusé. Il retourna à Poudlard retourna à Poudlard et s'assit dans l'herbe à côté de la grille. Il voulait attendre le retour de Dumbledore, en espérant que celui-ci n'était pas encore revenu.

Il commençait à s'assoupir, la tête dans les bras, lorsque quelqu'un lui toucha doucement l'épaule. Il releva la tête, encore ensommeillé. Albus Dumbledore le regardait à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, penché vers lui.

- Je suppose que vous m'attendiez, déclara le vieux sorcier.

A côté de lui, Hagrid et McGonagall avec un air curieux légèrement surpris. Rien de comparable aux regards éteints, anxieux ou terrorisés que Ethan côtoyait tous les jours.

Sur le moment, il était encore tellement étonné de voir Dumbledore en chair et en os qu'il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, se contentant de fixer bêtement le directeur. Puis la parole lui revint et il dit :

- Oui. J'aurais besoin de vous parler.

Dumbledore acquiesça, comme s'il s'attendait à cette visite.

- Venez. Nous serons mieux dans mon bureau.

Ethan se leva et étira ses membres engourdis pendant que Dumbledore déverrouillait, d'un coup de baguette, la grille. Puis il suivit le vieux sorcier, silencieusement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire, tandis que McGonagall et Hagrid marchaient derrière eux. Ils traversèrent le parc, entrèrent dans le château et rejoignirent tous les quatre le bureau de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore fit apparaître trois chaises et tous s'installèrent. Fumseck vint se poser sur l'épaule du directeur. Ethan ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler les trois sorciers, voulant être sûr qu'ils étaient bien réels. Dumbledore commença à parler.

- Que nous vaut donc votre visite, Mr… ?

- Palmirya, répondit précipitamment le jeune homme. Ethan Palmirya. Et la raison de ma présence est assez… compliquée.

- Expliquez-vous, lança McGonagall.

Ethan hésita. Il devait les mettre au courant sans toutefois tout leur dévoiler.

- Il semblerait que… je vienne du futur, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Il put entendre tout autour de lui les murmures provenant sans doute des nombreux portraits accrochés sur tous les murs du bureau.. ni McGonagall ni Dumbledore ne paraissaient surpris. Par contre, Hagrid le regardait comme une bête curieuse.

- Pourquoi vous a-t-on envoyé dans le pass ? demanda Dumbledore toujours sur le même ton.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Neville m'a dit d'entrer dans le cercle mais ne m'a rien expliqué d'autre…

- Neville, dites-vous ? l'interrompit McGonagall. Vous parlez de Neville Londubat ?

Hagrid avait redressé la tête mais ne dit rien.

- Oui madame. Mais il n'était pas seul. Il y avait aussi Hermione et Ron Weasley et les jumeaux Fred et George Weasley.

Dumbledore et McGonagall échangèrent un regard entendu.

- La situation devait être désespérée pour que Neville, Hermione et Ron envisagent une solution aussi extrême qu'un voyage dans le temps, remarqua Dumbledore. Je pense qu'il est donc nécessaire que vous nous parliez de ce qui se passe à votre époque.

Ethan soupira et acquiesça. Il n'avait pas envie de revivre tous ces mauvais moments mais il comprenait peu à peu le geste de Neville : celui-ci lui avait fait remonter le temps pour qu'il puisse changer les choses. Et qu'avait-il à perdre en racontant son avenir ? Le fait même qu'il ait changé d'époque avait déjà dû modifier des choses. De plus, il n'avait pas le choix. L0'avenir du monde était désormais entre ses mains, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Le jeune homme commença donc son récit. Il leur parla de la mort tragique de Harry lors d'un combat fatal contre Voldemort (McGonagall et Hagrid ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant prononcer le terrible nom) puis de la montée en puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, du chaos qui régnait aussi bien dans le monde des sorciers que dans le monde moldu, des groupes de défenses qui s'étaient peu à peu formés et qui tentaient d'arrêter le mage noir, des missions organisés régulièrement ainsi que du bilan désastreux de la dernière mission. Enfin, il termina en leur expliquant comment Neville et les autres l'avaient envoyé dans le passé. Malgré tout, il passa de nombreuses choses sous silence.

Aucun des trois sorciers ne l'interrompit et il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il eut fini. Dumbledore le regarda avec un visage grave, comme si ses pires craintes étaient confirmées. McGonagall et Hagrid, quant à eux, étaient troublés par ces révélations.

- J'ai comme l'impression que Neville vous a envoyé au bon moment au bon endroit. Vous a-t-il dit ce que vous deviez faire une fois ici ?

- Non, il a juste dit que j'étais leur dernier espoir. Il n'a pas eu le temps de dire autre chose.

Dumbledore resta songeur quelques instants, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Ethan ne savait pas quoi faire et jouait nerveusement avec ses mains. Un silence de mort régnait. Finalement, Dumbledore parla, les faisant tous sursauter :

- Je pense que la meilleure solution pour vous est de vous faire intégrer Poudlard. Quel âge avez-vous ?

- J'ai dix-sept ans, monsieur.

- Dans ce cas, nous vous placerons en septième année. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat et Ron Weasley vont eux aussi commencer leur septième année. Avez-vous suivi un enseignement magique ?

- Oui, monsieur, Neville y veillait.

- Dans ce cas, je pense que vous n'aurez pas trop de mal à suivre les cours. Les professeurs seront mis au courant de votre situation, mais je vous demanderais de ne pas ébruiter votre histoire au près des élèves.

- Oui, monsieur, je comprends.

- Neville devait penser que vous parviendriez à aider Harry et à le faire changer, ajouta Dumbledore. Nous tâcherons de vous aider au mieux mais il semblerait que vous êtes effectivement le seul à pouvoir modifier le cours du temps.

Ethan sentit son coeur faire un bond. Jamais il n'aurait penser qu'il pourrait un jour étudier à Poudlard ou rencontrer Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville encore adolescents. Et peut-être même pourrait-il voir ses parents…

Mais il se rendait aussi compte de la responsabilité que Neville lui avait donnée et de l'importance de sa mission ce qui ne fit que l'effrayer davantage. Il se demanda furtivement si Neville n'avait pas placé de trop grands espoirs en lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la question car Dumbledore continua :

- La rentrée est dans quatre jours. D'ici là, Hagrid vous conduira au Chemin de Traverse pour vos achats scolaires et vous logerez au Chaudron Baveur. Il vaut mieux que vous arriviez à Poudlard par le Poudlard Express. Minerva s'occupera de vous quand vous arriverez. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Non, je crois que ça ira.

- Dans ce cas, nous pouvons y aller, s'exclama Hagrid.

Il se leva et Dumbledore lui tendit une tasse à thé ébréchée qu'il avait préalablement transformé en portoloin, ainsi qu'un parchemin et une petite clé.

Ethan vérifia qu'il avait toujours sa baguette et sa bille d'ambre et posa la main sur la tasse. Il sentit le sol disparaître quelques secondes puis se matérialiser à nouveau sous ses pieds et il se retrouva au Chemin de Traverse.

Le jeune sorcier et le demi-géant observèrent un moment la foule puis Hagrid entraîna Ethan vers Gringotts. Ethan, tout en suivant Hagrid, essayait de tout voir autour de lui. Les magasins n'étaient pas en ruines ou à l'abandon, aucun débris de bois ou de verre ne jonchaient le sol et il n'y avait pas cet air de désolation qui régnait depuis le grand massacre qui avait eu lieu alors qu'Ethan avait dix ans. Au contraire, la rue était animée et les gens se bousculaient.

Une question lui vint alors à l'esprit :

- Dites, Hagrid, comment je vais faire pour acheter mes fournitures, je n'ai pas d'argent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Dumbledore va t'en prêter et tu lui remboursera plus tard. En attendant, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher, on a beaucoup de choses à faire.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour chercher de l'argent mais Ethan, tout comme Hagrid, fut bien content quand ils retrouvèrent à l'extérieur. Le voyage à travers le sous-sol de la banque leur avaient donné mal au coeur et ils s'arrêtèrent chez Florian Fortarôme avant de continuer.

L'après-midi passa sans que Ethan ne rende compte. Il passait un bon moment et commençait à se détendre. La vie était tellement plus tranquille à cette époque !  
Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher et la rue à se vider. Hagrid accompagna Ethan jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur et lui réserva une chambre. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que le jeune sorcier était bien installé, Hagrid s'en alla, non sans lui avoir dit qu'il viendrait pour le conduire à la gare de Kings'Cross.

Ethan se retrouva donc seul mais il était tellement épuisé par les évènements des deux derniers jours qu'il se coucha rapidement et s'endormit dès qu'il eut posé la tête sur l'oreiller.

C'est fini pour ce chapitre. Comme promis, c'est mois sombre. Je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir été si longue et j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour nous donner votre avis !   
Nanou. 

_Petite note à Dremangel7 :_ Ce n'est peut-être pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais (mais c'est justement le but) mais j'espère malgré tout que cela te convient. J'espère que tu t'en sortiras pour le prochain chapitre alors bonne chance ! 


	3. Premières rencontres

**Changer le passé pour changer le futur**

_Auteurs :_ Les Palmirya-fans, soient DreamAngel7 et Nanou, en alternance...  
  
_Disclaimer :_ Bah, comme d'hab, rien ici ne nous appartient excepté l'histoire de cette fic et les nouveaux persos.  
  
_Note :_ Cette fic se base sur les 5 premiers livres de Rowling  
  
_Pour ce chapitre :_ DreamAngel7 à nouveau, cette fois c'est à mon tour d'improviser à partir de ce qu'a écrit Nanou... J'espère que je vais pouvoir m'en tirer... Allons, allons ! Faisons donc confiance à mon imagination débordante ! lol  
  
---  
_réponses aux reviews du chapitre 1 :  
TWWO :_  
**Nanou**, ou plutôt la personne qui se fait passer pour Nanou : laisse béton...  
  
**astronema :** Tiens ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Bonjour à toi et merci pour ta review ! (Et la voilà la suite lol même si c'est déjà le chap 3...)  
  
**makoiyo ze wizard :** Merci ! Quant à Ethan... Pourquoi tout le monde veut que ce soit le fils de quelqu'un ? lol V'là la suite, chap 3...  
  
_FF.net :_  
**nfertiti :** Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir. Mystère mystère, et découvertes au fur et à mesure !   
  
**shetane :** Cool que mes idées t'aient plu, j'ai total improvisé pour les groupes de résistance, mais finalement je m'en tire pas trop mal... Et je pense bien que la mort de Harry n'est pas une chose à laquelle on s'attend au premier abord... Question reviews, j'en ai eu bien moins pour mon autre fic HP mais ça ne me bloque pas puisque j'en suis au chapitre 17... Donc pas de problème, on s'arrête pas !!  
  
**lizzie :** Pourquoi on arrêterait ? Hum ? Nan, on en a pas l'intention, on espère bien mener ce projet jusqu'au bout, même si c'est dur et même si ça prend du temps. Et merci pour tout ce que tu as dit, ça fait plaisir... Aller, place au chap 3 !!

**Chapitre 3 : Premières rencontres**  
  
Les jours suivants furent un véritable bonheur pour Ethan, qui découvrait la quiétude et les rires joyeux retentissant très souvent. Il flânait dans le Chemin de Traverse, les mains dans les poches, le regard rêveur, ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait. Il regardait avec émerveillement les boutiques et leurs marchandises, les familles qui marchaient d'un pas pressé pour acheter toutes les fournitures de leurs rejetons, les jeunes qui se saluaient entre eux, joyeusement, avec de grands sourires, bien plus francs que tous ceux qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent...  
  
Mais malgré la bonne humeur générale et ce sentiment de sécurité qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement connu, Ethan ne perdait aucunement ses habitudes ni ses craintes. Il gardait sa baguette bien au chaud dans sa poche, prête à être saisie, et il se retournait parfois lorsqu'il entendait un bruit un peu trop fort ou un cri.  
  
Mis à part cela, il se sentait bien ici. Vraiment bien. Pourtant, il voulait avant tout retourner à Poudlard, et rencontrer enfin Harry, qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup connu, le sorcier ayant été tué alors que lui-même était encore très jeune. A vrai dire c'était principalement lui qu'il voulait voir, celui dont Neville et les autres lui avaient tant parlé. Lui...  
  
... et ses parents. Emily, sa mère, morte à sa naissance, et Justin, son père, décédé dans cette dernière mission, qu'il qualifiait de "mission suicide"... Mais que ferait-il face à eux ? Comment réagirait-il ? Comment _devrait_-il réagir ?  
  
Une autre raison pour laquelle il voulait se retrouver à Poudlard, c'était l'occupation que pourraient lui fournir les cours, l'empêchant ainsi probablement de trop penser à autre chose. Ce serait alors plus simple de réfléchir à sa mission et à comment l'accomplir au mieux. Du moins il l'espérait...  
  
Tout à ses pensées, il percuta quelqu'un et tous deux se retrouvèrent au sol. Un peu étourdi, Ethan secoua la tête et rouvrit les yeux pour se trouver nez à nez avec un visage familier...  
  
-Jo... ? balbutia-t-il.  
  
Une jeune fille ramassait vivement ses affaires répandues par terre, les joues rouges et visiblement très gênée.  
  
-Je suis désolée... bredouilla-t-elle. Je ne vous avais pas vu... Je suis tellement tête en l'air... Excusez-moi, vraiment...  
  
-Mais non, il n'y a aucun mal, répliqua Ethan, amusé, les yeux toujours fixés sur le visage de la jeune fille. Attendez, je vais vous aider, si vous voulez...  
  
Elle releva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit, horriblement embarrassée. Ethan n'en revenait pas... C'était Joanna... C'était Joanna, la sœur de Brian, mais dans une autre époque et dans un autre lieu... Bon sang, comment pouvait-on autant ressembler à ses parents ? Il avait devant lui Eleanor Moon, la mère de son meilleur ami... et elle avait son âge !  
  
Elle repoussa une longue mèche blonde derrière son oreille et se releva, quelques bouquins dans les bras. Ethan porta la main à sa poche pour s'assurer de la présence de ses deux objets sacrés, puis saisit les deux sacs qui gisaient à terre et ils se mirent à parcourir ensemble le Chemin de Traverse.  
  
-Merci, dit-elle. Je ne m'en sortais plus avec tout ça. D'habitude mes parents sont avec moi mais là... Ils sont très occupés, vous savez, le Ministère est débordé en ce moment, et ça n'a pas l'air de s'arranger. Mais je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec ça, vous devez savoir tout ça aussi bien que moi... Je m'appelle Eleanor Moon, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.  
  
-Désolé si je ne vous sers pas la main, Miss, mais il semblerait que les miennes soient déjà prises... dit-il avec malice.  
  
Première vraie tentative d'humour de toute sa vie... Eleanor rougit de plus belle et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Ethan faillit éclater de rire. A cet instant il se sentait vraiment bien. "Voir la vraie vie et mourir..." songea-t-il avec mélancolie. Il se présenta à son tour.  
  
-Ethan...  
  
Il s'interrompit. Devait-il se présenter comme Ethan Palmirya, au risque de devoir ensuite affronter les questions de son - futur - père qui lui demanderait immanquablement s'ils appartenaient à la même famille, ainsi que tous les autres élèves alentours ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à ça ? Et Dumbledore ?  
  
-Ethan Priam, répondit-il, avant qu'elle ne remarque son hésitation.  
  
-Tu rentres aussi à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle.   
  
Ethan acquiesça.  
  
-En septième année.  
  
-Je ne t'ai jamais vu, pourtant je connais de vue tous les septièmes années de toutes les maisons...  
  
-Je suis nouveau, je viens de déménager des Etats-Unis, répondit-il, se souvenant qu'on lui avait parlé d'une école de sorcellerie en Amérique.  
  
-C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma Eleanor, remettant à nouveau une mèche derrière son oreille. C'est beau, là-bas ?  
  
-Oh... Je pense que ça ne vaut pas l'Angleterre, mais à chacun son avis...  
  
-Comment s'appelait ton école ?  
  
-Meltingpot, répondit-il précipitamment, comme s'il avait peur d'oublier le nom avant de le prononcer.  
  
-Meltingpot ? Oui, j'en ai entendu parler... Il paraît que ce n'est pas une très bonne école...  
  
-Disons qu'il suffit de savoir apprécier l'intérêt caché de chaque cours, dit-il en repensant à son propre apprentissage.  
  
Ils se mirent à rire. Ethan passa tout le reste de l'après-midi avec la jeune fille à discuter comme il n'aurait jamais crû qu'il lui fut possible de le faire, à plaisanter et à rire à pleine gorge. Il lui sembla qu'il venait de se faire une première amie dans ce monde où il se sentait encore étranger. Premier pas vers une adaptation qui promettait d'être difficile...  
  
-------  
  
Ce matin-là, Ethan se leva en quatrième vitesse. C'était le jour du départ du Poudlard Express, et il était excité à l'idée de retourner enfin au collège, et de croiser enfin ceux qu'il avait inconsciemment cherché des yeux durant ces quelques jours à Londres. Il s'activait dans la chambre de l'auberge, souriant à tout va et fourrant toutes ses nouvelles affaires n'importe comment dans sa malle.  
  
-Avez-vous besoin d'être aussi actif dès le matin ? demanda d'une voix ensommeillée le miroir qui trônait fièrement au-dessus du lavabo.  
  
-Je pars à Poudlard aujourd'hui ! lui répondit Ethan en s'arrêtant devant lui pour lui décocher un de ses tout nouveaux sourires éclatants de joie, un livre brandi devant lui.  
  
-Ah, ces jeunes... bâilla le miroir.  
  
Ethan éclata de rire et se remit à courir dans tous les sens. Pour n'importe lequel des amis qu'il avait laissés derrière lui, ou plutôt devant lui, dans son cas, ce comportement les aurait inquiétés plus qu'autre chose. Ethan, d'habitude si calme et mélancolique, toujours posé et presque muet, Ethan se mettait à rire pour un rien et à pousser des exclamations de joie en esquissant de ridicules pas de danse...  
  
-Je vais à Poudlard, chantonnait-il en lançant une robe et une cape dans sa malle. Je vais à Poudlard, je vais voir Harry, et Neville, et Hermione, et Ron, et les jumeaux, et mes parents, et Eleanor, et Dumbledore, et tout le monde ! Je vais changer le monde !!!  
  
Il s'arrêta soudain, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se retrouva alors face à son reflet, qui lui renvoyait une image stupéfaite et immobile de lui-même, contrastant étrangement avec son attitude précédente. Puis il secoua la tête pour en chasser toute idée noire. Il serait bien temps d'y repenser. Pour le moment, il voulait profiter du bonheur qui l'envahissait.  
  
Même s'il avait abandonné - car c'est comme cela qu'il voyait son départ de son époque - tous ses amis et nombre de personnes proches, il savait qu'il en reverrait la plupart, beaucoup plus jeunes et insouciants, et surtout... pleins d'espoir... Oui, l'espoir était de retour dans son cœur, et c'était cela qui le remplissait de joie.  
  
-L'espoir est là !! s'écria-t-il en bondissant comme un fou devant le miroir dont il n'entendit même pas les grognements mécontents.  
  
Il tenta de boucler sa malle, mais les vêtements mal rangés l'en empêchaient. Il appuya de tout son poids dessus en râlant, parfois même en frappant la fermeture de la valise qui refusait d'abdiquer. Ce fut lui qui abdiqua en jurant.  
  
-Voilà ce que c'est quand on est aussi désordonné ! lança le miroir d'un ton mordant, gardant encore à l'esprit le réveil qu'il avait dû subir.  
  
-Oh toi ça va, de toutes façons tu n'entacheras pas ma bonne humeur, répliqua vertement Ethan.  
  
-Moi non, mais ta malle, oui !  
  
Ethan lui tira la langue dans un geste totalement enfantin, puis sourit largement et entreprit de refaire ses bagages bien comme il faut en sifflotant. Non, rien n'entacherait sa bonne humeur, aujourd'hui ! Il fut même prêt bien trop en avance, à sa propre stupéfaction, vu le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour se préparer.  
  
-Mais je me suis levé à quelle heure ? s'étonna-t-il.  
  
-Avant même le lever du soleil, répondit le miroir.  
  
-Ça fait combien de temps que je suis debout ? fit Ethan, de plus en plus surpris.  
  
-Beaucoup trop d'heures...  
  
Il se leva de sur sa malle et se mit à faire les cent pas, ce qui agaça encore plus le pauvre miroir exténué. Il aurait voulu que Hagrid soit déjà là, qu'ils soient déjà à la gare, peut-être même déjà dans le train... Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre !  
  
Néanmoins, il avait du temps pour réfléchir. Trop. Sa bonne humeur s'était envolée, au profit d'une appréhension et d'un pessimisme qui l'immobilisèrent un moment. Il n'était pas sûr de bien saisir tout ce qu'impliquait sa mission, mais déjà et pour commencer, il devrait se faire accepter d'Harry et ses amis, et il n'était pas sûr d'y parvenir. Il redoutait que la personnalité d'Harry et la sienne ne soient trop divergentes... Tout tomberait alors à l'eau...  
  
Il secoua la tête. Pourquoi penser à des choses aussi pessimistes un jour comme celui-là ? Bien sûr qu'il s'entendrait avec Harry, ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement... Combien de fois Neville lui avait-il répété qu'ils auraient pu être les meilleurs amis du monde ? Si même lui pensait sincèrement qu'ils avaient une chance de s'apprécier, Ethan ne pouvait faire autrement que le croire. Tout se passerait bien. Du moins en ce qui concernait ses futures relations avec Harry...  
  
Plusieurs coups à la porte le firent sursauter.  
  
-Mr Palmirya, Mr Hagrid vous attend en bas, fit la voix de Tom.  
  
-Bien, j'arrive, répondit Ethan, un léger sourire émerveillé sur le visage.  
  
On y était...  
  
-Laissez vos affaires ici, nous nous en occupons, assura Tom alors qu'Ethan partait à toute allure rejoindre Hagrid.  
  
-Merci, Tom, merci pour tout ! lança Ethan du bout du couloir.  
  
Il trouva Hagrid assis devant une grosse chope, seul à une table. Il s'avança vers lui et lui adressa un bonjour tout excité. Hagrid releva la tête et sa grosse barbe tressaillit en un mouvement qu'Ethan interpréta comme un large sourire. Il reposa sa chope sur la table et donna une grande tape dans l'épaule d'Ethan qui crut un instant perdre son équilibre. Mais rien ne pouvait entacher sa bonne humeur, aussi ne lui en tint-il pas rigueur.  
  
-Nous partons ? demanda-t-il vivement.  
  
-Non non, pas encore, répondit Hagrid. Nous avons un peu de temps devant nous, le train ne part qu'à onze heures. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera vite arrivé, ajouta-t-il devant la mine déçue d'Ethan. Mais assieds-toi et prends quelque chose. Je suis sûr que tu n'as encore rien mangé...  
  
Ethan fit une moue contrite au moment même où son estomac criait famine. Il s'installa face à Hagrid qui lui commanda un solide petit déjeuner. Ils discutèrent longtemps. Ethan avait tellement de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête... Il n'était pas sûr de parvenir à toutes les poser, aussi parlait-il très vite et Hagrid fut-il souvent obligé de le prier de se calmer en riant.  
  
Il apprit ainsi beaucoup de petites choses dont ni Neville ni personne ne lui avaient parlé, comme le déroulement de la Répartition, quelques anecdotes que le garde-chasse avait pu récolter, aussi bien sur la vie au château que dans ses propres cours. Il entendit le récit, bien que résumé, de sa rencontre avec Harry, six ans plus tôt.  
  
-Si tu veux avoir des informations plus précises sur ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années, tu devras demander directement à Harry, dit Hagrid. Néanmoins attends un peu avant de le faire...  
  
-Je m'en doute, acquiesça Ethan. Je me vois mal aller le voir pour lui demander de me raconter sa vie alors qu'on ne se connaît pas...  
  
Un peu plus tard, ils étaient enfin en route pour King's Cross. Ils utilisèrent un Portoloin préparé spécialement pour eux, et Ethan put à nouveau sentir la joie de se faire happer par le nombril... pour atterrir très rapidement sur un quai de gare, avec devant lui le plus beau - et le seul - train qu'il ait jamais vu.  
  
-Le Poudlard Express... balbutia-t-il. Moi qui croyais que je ne le verrais jamais...  
  
-Bon, je vais te laisser ici, dit Hagrid, je ne monte jamais dans le train, et à vrai dire... il faudra que je sois déjà sur place quand vous arriverez. Alors à ce soir, Ethan.  
  
-A ce soir...  
  
Il ne l'avait pas quitté une seconde des yeux que déjà Hagrid avait disparu. Ethan n'eut pas le temps de se sentir isolé que déjà une voix retentissait.  
  
-ETHAN !  
  
Il se retourna pour voir une petite sorcière courir vers lui. Le temps qu'il la reconnaisse, elle lui sautait déjà au cou, menaçant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, aussi sûrement que la tape d'Hagrid.  
  
-Eh ! Doucement, Ely ! s'écria-t-il en riant.  
  
-Comment tu vas, Ethan ? demanda-t-elle de son ton enjoué. Viens, je vais te présenter mes parents, allez viens !  
  
Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers un couple de sorciers qui les observait d'un œil amusé. Il fit ainsi la connaissance de Mary, une petite sorcière aussi blonde que sa fille, et Josh Moon, un grand gaillard aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de sa fille étaient blonds. Ils semblèrent ravis de le rencontrer et Eleanor rougit lorsqu'ils révélèrent au jeune qu'il devait avoir fait une forte impression à leur fille...  
  
-Le train va partir, dit-elle précipitamment, coupant court à tout autre commentaire gênant. Au revoir papa, au revoir maman, fit-elle en les embrassant tour à tour.  
  
Ethan la regarda faire avec envie. Il ne pourrait jamais espérer vivre ce genre de moments. Ses parents étaient tous deux morts et puis... avant tout, il était dans le passé. Même s'il les rencontrait, ce dont il ne doutait pas, il ne pourrait jamais espérer d'eux qu'ils agissent avec lui comme des parents envers leur enfant...  
  
Eleanor sembla s'apercevoir de son trouble et s'empressa de mettre fin aux effusions de début d'année. Après un dernier signe à ses parents, elle monta dans le train avec toutes ses valises, aidée par Ethan. Puis celui-ci monta à son tour, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard aux familles qui se disaient au revoir et à la gare qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Le temps de dire adieu à tout cela, et il disparut à l'intérieur du Poudlard Express, a lors que le coup de sifflet du départ retentissait.  
  
-------  
  
Ils s'étaient trouvé un compartiment vide et se l'étaient approprié sans plus de cérémonie. Eleanor s'était murée dans un silence gêné mais Ethan, absorbé par la contemplation du paysage qui défilait, n'y fit pas attention.  
  
-Je suis désolée de t'être tombée dessus comme ça, murmura soudain la jeune fille, environ dix minutes après le départ.  
  
Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle regardait obstinément le sol et se triturait les mains, le visage rosi.  
  
-D'habitude je ne fais pas ça, je suis un peu plus... comment dire ?  
  
-Timide ? Réservée ?  
  
-C'est à peu près ça... sourit-elle.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne m'a pas embêté, au contraire, ça m'a empêché de me sentir seul...  
  
-C'est vrai que tu ne connais personne... Tes parents ne sont pas venus avec toi ?  
  
-Ils... Ils sont morts...  
  
Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Il s'était depuis longtemps fait à l'idée de la mort de sa mère, survenue peu après sa naissance. Mais son père... Non, c'était encore bien trop récent pour lui...  
  
-Je suis désolée... bredouilla Eleanor, et elle avait l'air vraiment désolée.  
  
-Ce n'est rien. J'aimerais juste qu'on évite d'en parler, c'est tout.  
  
-D'accord, pas de problème... Ça ira ?  
  
-Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Aujourd'hui est une belle journée, reprit-il d'un air joyeux. Nous allons vers Poudlard ! Depuis le temps qu'on m'en parle, j'ai hâte d'y être !  
  
-Tu verras, tu ne seras pas déçu !  
  
-Tiens tiens, mais c'est Miss Moon-la-lune, dit une voix désagréable au possible.  
  
-La ferme, Malefoy, marmonna Eleanor, le regard noir. Il faudrait que tu penses à changer de refrain, un jour, tu commences à rouiller.  
  
-Quand j'aurais besoin de ton avis, je te le demanderais, Miss Moon-la-lune, siffla le jeune homme.  
  
-En plus ce surnom est débile.  
  
-Autant que toi, permets-moi de te le dire.  
  
Eleanor soupira d'agacement et préféra ignorer le blond. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et fit semblant d'oublier qu'il était là. Mais Malefoy était venu pour autre chose. Il se tourna vers Ethan qui le regardait d'un air perplexe, sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Il s'adressa à lui d'une voix moins agressive :  
  
-C'est toi le nouveau ? Je te cherchais. Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, dit-il en lui tendant une main qu'Ethan serra non sans hésitation. Ethan Palmirya, c'est ça ?  
  
Ethan hocha la tête, embarrassé. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Eleanor, mais à part son renfrognement, il ne perçut aucun changement chez elle. Elle devait pourtant avoir entendu le nom qu'avait prononcé ce Malefoy. Que devait-elle penser, maintenant ? Ah ça oui, son intégration commençait bien !  
  
-J'avais peur que tu ne sois en mauvaise compagnie, ce qui est manifestement le cas, mais il n'est pas encore trop tard, continua Malefoy. Laisse donc cette minable sang-de-bourbe...  
  
Malefoy n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase. Tout d'abord parce qu'Ethan s'était levé d'un bond à l'insulte, ensuite parce qu'une voix féminine venait de retentir derrière lui.  
  
-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Ah, encore toi, Malefoy ! Décidément tu as le don pour t'imposer à des gens qui ne veulent pas de toi...  
  
-Oh ça va, Granger, répliqua Malefoy, quand on a du sang de Moldu dans les veines on se tait.  
  
Ethan sursauta imperceptiblement au nom de Granger. Il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, mais où ?  
  
-Je vois que tu as déjà trouvé le nouveau avant moi, dit la jeune fille, ignorant l'insulte. Et visiblement tu t'en es déjà fait un ennemi...  
  
Malefoy haussa les épaules en grognant et prit le parti de s'en aller. Mais non sans avoir lancé à Ethan un " On se reverra... " qui n'était pas de très bonne augure, surtout accompagné de ce genre de regard, aussi noir qu'un gouffre sans fond.  
  
-Ne fais pas attention à lui, dit Granger d'un ton plus doux. Ce n'est qu'un idiot de Serpentard, tu n'as pas grand chose à craindre tant que tu ne te retrouves pas à Gryffondor, après, ça n'a plus rien de personnel, même si on veut nous le faire croire... Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis préfète-en-chef, se présenta-t-elle.  
  
Hermione Gran... HERMIONE ?! Ethan ouvrit de grands yeux en l'observant tandis qu'elle souhaitait une bonne journée à Eleanor qui répondit par un simple hochement de tête désintéressé. Elle était si jeune, si... insouciante ! Tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait être aussi mignonne avec un sourire sur des traits qui n'étaient pas tirés par la fatigue... Devant son regard interrogateur, Ethan se reprit et se présenta à son tour, encore incertain :  
  
-Euh... Ethan...  
  
-Palmirya, oui, je sais, on nous a parlé de toi, fit Hermione avec un sourire. A vrai dire, McGonagall semblait heureuse comme si elle avait trouvé une perle rare en parlant de toi...  
  
Ethan baissa la tête, gêné. Tant que personne n'allait raconter d'où il venait, tout se passerait très bien... Mais il avait déjà un gros problème à régler avec Eleanor, le reste viendrait ensuite, Ely était placé en première place dans sa liste.  
  
-Bon, je passais simplement pour voir comment tu t'en sortais, et pour te dire que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite surtout pas à venir me voir, dit Hermione. J'ai promis à McGonagall que je veillerai sur toi, avoua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Bon, je dois rejoindre Ron et Harry, salut...  
  
Ron et Harry... "Un peu de patience, songea-t-il. Je ne vais pas lui courir après pour les rencontrer, et puis j'ai autre chose de plus important à faire pour les prochaines minutes, voire heures si elle m'en veut vraiment..." Il se tourna vers Eleanor. Elle était avachie sur son siège, le menton posé dans sa main et le regard sombre perdu dans le paysage. Cela promettait d'être difficile...  
  
-Ely...  
  
La jeune fille ne réagit pas. Il retenta. Au troisième essai, elle tourna vers lui des yeux noirs de colère. Elle semblait avoir mal digéré le mensonge qu'il lui avait servi sur un plateau doré... Ethan ressentit un pincement au cœur.  
  
-Ely je suis désolé...  
  
-Ah oui ? Et de quoi ? Je voudrais bien le savoir. Tu ne t'es pas gêné pour t'inventer un nom, tu ne voulais pas que je sache qui tu es réellement, c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? Tu croyais vraiment que toute l'école allait te suivre ? Ils connaissent ton vrai nom, je te signale. Tu ne peux pas falsifier les documents de l'école. Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?  
  
Eleanor n'avait pas crié, ni même haussé la voix. Elle l'avait simplement regardé en face en prononçant ces paroles avec une voix calme et dénuée de toute émotion. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la gentille Eleanor qu'il avait rencontrée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il se demanda un instant si cela était un aperçu de ce qu'elle deviendrait dans le futur... Peu importait, en réalité. Il aurait largement préféré qu'elle hurle sa colère, au lieu de la sous-entendre comme elle le faisait. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi dire, à présent.  
  
-Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? redemanda-t-elle après de longues minutes de silence.  
  
Cette fois, Ethan put discerner une ombre de supplication dans son regard. Elle l'implorait de lui expliquer, de trouver quelque chose qui puisse la rassurer sur ses réelles intentions. Elle voulait pouvoir lui accorder sa confiance... Et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait garder. Il voulait être ami avec elle, la mère de son meilleur ami, peut-être pensait-il retrouver en elle celui qu'il avait laissé si loin derrière/devant lui... Peut-être pas.  
  
-Tu es de la famille de Justin et tu ne voulais pas qu'on le sache, c'est ça ? reprit-elle. Tu ne peux pourtant pas cacher ta ressemblance avec lui...  
  
Dans son esprit, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Il ignorait totalement si c'était la meilleure chose à faire, il ignorait ce qu'en penserait Dumbledore, mais après tout, il n'avait pas à être au courant. Il voulait se confier. Avoir quelqu'un proche de lui, une personne sur laquelle il saurait pouvoir compter pour discuter de toute cette histoire si jamais il se sentait trop étouffé, écrasé...  
  
Mais avait-il le droit de lui imposer ça, à elle ? Il y avait toujours la solution du sortilège d'amnésie, qu'il maîtrisait plutôt bien, s'il s'avérait qu'elle ne pouvait supporter cette charge, ce secret...

Troisième chapitre, fini ! Il aura fallu attendre que je termine mes épreuves officielles (hier soir mercredi) pour que je puisse terminer tout ça aujourd'hui (jeudi). Après, reste encore l'hypothèse que je passe le rattrapage, hypothèse qui voudrait que je révise encore jusqu'au 2 juillet si tout va bien, jusqu'au 7 si tout va mal, et jusqu'au 2 si tout va encore plus mal et que je n'ai même pas accès au rattrapage... Bref. Passons.  
  
Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, mais moi y'a des passages où je me suis éclatée (vous avez dû le voir, d'ailleurs...). En tout cas, ça commence à se mettre en place.  
DreamAngel7  
  
_Petite note à Nanou :_ J'ai adoré ton chapitre précédent, et j'ai pas eu trop trop de mal à reprendre la suite. J'espère ne pas m'en être trop mal tirée... En tout cas là, semblerait que je t'ai laissé le plus important ! lol Maintenant amuse-toi avec tout ça et bonne chance !


End file.
